


A Secret That Everyone Knows

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are secretly dating…But it's not as secret as they think.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	A Secret That Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'everyone can see they love each other' prompt on my bingo card :)

  


"Kakashi-sensei, how long have you and Iruka-sensei been dating?"

"U-uh, what?" Kakashi fumbled, as a blush burned into his face. "We're not dating…?"

The question had taken Kakashi by surprise. He and Team Seven had just finished a harsh training session, and were on their way back to the village. Naruto had run off, shouting about a ramen coupon he had; so it was just him and the other two, and no one had even been talking, so the question was completely out of the blue and unexpected. Not only that, it wasn't even Sakura that had asked it; but the newest member of the team.

"Sai, this is one of those things you need to be more considerate about, because some people don't like being asked questions about their lives." Sakura explained. Then she turned to Kakashi with an innocent smile, and an evil glint in her eyes.

"But really, sensei, how long has it been?"

"W-We're really not dating…"

"Puh-lease. You couldn't hide it if you tried. Neither can Iruka-sensei."

"What? That's not true - I can hide things perfectly well!" Kakashi argued. "How long did it take before you finally saw my face?"

"Hiding a body part is one thing, but you can't hide love, sensei." Sai said. "I've read all about it; and it is very obvious that you and Iruka-sensei are a couple."

"And just what exactly makes you think that?" Kakashi challenged.

"There are plenty of signs." Sai recited. "When you are around him, you are completely focused on him, and find excuses to be closer to and, or touch him; you spend as much as your free time as you can with him; you go out of your way to do things for him like surprise him with lunch, or help when he has lots of work to do; and I bet you think about him all the time, too. All of those points could be anything on their own; but all together, it's love."

"H-How do you know all that? Have you been spying on me?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"We don't have to spy to see it." Sakura teased. "You are so obviously in love that even Naruto can tell."

"You're delusional. I am definitely not in love." Kakashi blatantly denied. "A-Anyway, training is over now, and I have somewhere to be; so I'll be leaving you."

"Tell Iruka-sensei we said hi!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he huffed.

Kakashi's ego was a little bruised - he thought he'd been good at hiding his relationship with Iruka. It wasn't that he was ashamed of dating him - there was just a thrill in doing things without anyone noticing; and when they were out, Iruka in particular, really liked to push the limits and see what they could get away with. He liked the risk, the danger of getting caught; but if people really could tell that they were together, then they would have to step up their game to chase the thrill. Iruka was creative - he would definitely have some ideas…

Kakashi made it back to the village faster than he had anticipated, and, knowing Iruka would still be at work, decided to pay him a visit. He entered the mission room, and stepped into Iruka's line, waiting to see him; and as he stood there, his mind wandered back to what Sai had said about their relationship being easy to see. He subtly surveyed the room as he moved along the line, noticing the stealthy knowing glances shot at him and Iruka by the other shinobi hanging around; and he was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. Had it really been that obvious that they were dating?

"Hey!" Iruka greeted. "How was training?"

"Interesting, to say the least." Kakashi said quietly, taking one last glance at the others around them.

"What happened?"

"Sai asked me how long we've been dating for."

"What? How does he know?!" Iruka hissed.

"Apparently it's obvious, and everyone knows." he said lowly, leaning over Iruka's desk.

"But we've been so good at hiding it…"

"I thought so, too; but with all these flies on the wall, I'm starting to wonder if Sai was right…"

"I can sense the staring, too, now that you mention it. Bunch of gossips."

"Well, there's no point in hiding it if everyone knows… Why don't we give them something to gossip about, and just come clean?" Kakashi suggested huskily, leaning closer to Iruka. "How many people do you think would be shocked if I kissed you right now? Like, a really good, hot, proper kiss."

"Why don't we find out?" Iruka smiled seductively. "And don't hold back."

"God, you're sexy."

Kakashi removed his mask, and pulled Iruka towards him by the vest, pressing his lips against his. He opened his mouth and entwined his tongue with Iruka's, deepening the kiss; and Iruka crawled across the desk and wrapped his arms around him, tightly gripping his hair as he melted into the touch. Iruka was on his knees, pushing back into the kiss; and Kakashi unzipped Iruka's vest, sliding his hands along his body as hunger consumed him. The taste of Iruka was sweet on his tongue; and Kakashi was addicted to everything about him. He was getting hot and heavy, and wanted to strip him down and fuck him right there on that desk; and he was sure he would have, had it not been for the fact that he could feel every eye in the room on him, and on them.

Iruka felt hesitant against him, as though he had suddenly felt the stares, too; so Kakashi broke the kiss, and fixed his mask back into place before looking around. The mission room was dead silent; and everyone who had been waiting or working had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them, stunned. Even Tsunade was frozen in shock, with disbelief plastered all over her face.

Kakashi turned back to Iruka, who was blushing furiously, like he just realised what he had done; and Kakashi held out a hand to help him off the desk. Iruka took it and jumped off with ease, before standing awkwardly beside him, looking to the ground to avoid eye contact; and after what felt like hours, Tsunade was the first to recover from the scene and fill the silence.

"Genma, you owe me fifty bucks!" She called out as she made her way upstairs. As though her voice broke a spell, everyone else snapped back to normal; and the mission room became lively once more.

"Izumo, where's my twenty?" Kotetsu asked loudly. "And is Anko around? She owes me money, too."

"That was soooo hot!" Anko gushed, still staring at Kakashi and Iruka as she blindly slapped a bill into Kotetsu's hand. "I would totally pay to see that again!"

"Wait - you were all _betting_ on us?!" Iruka exclaimed in horror as he witnessed their exchange.

"Well, you're not as good at hiding things as you thought you were. At first it was how long before you two finally got together; but we couldn't tell when that happened, so we've been betting on how long it would take before you kissed in public."

"And it took you long enough! The bet has been running for a couple of years now!"

"Maa, should we tell them?" Kakashi asked Iruka, entertained by the outcome.

"Tell us what?" Genma asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Iruka asked as a smirk played on his lips.

"Tell us what?!" Genma pressed.

"I suppose we should. It would be the right thing to do."

"Excuse me, tell us what?!" Genma demanded impatiently.

"Your bet is completely outdated, null and void."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time we've kissed in public…" Kakashi began in amusement. "It's just the only time we've been caught."

"And you're never going to know when the first one was... Or anything else we've done in public." Iruka concluded with a wink.

"What?! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

As the mission room exploded into chaos, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and murmured in his ear.

"I believe your shift is over now. Let's get out of here so we can continue where we left off."

"I'm ready when you are. Take me wherever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
